A Visit to the Bennet Residence
by jekyllandjess
Summary: My take on how I think Idgie's long awaited visit to see Ruth should have played out. :


A Visit to the Bennet Residence

Idgie could not comprehend the fact that Ruth would soon be standing in front of her. Of course, she had seen Ruth many times, but only from a distance, just to make sure that Ruth was okay. _She's married now; I should just let her be, let her live her life. _Idgie tried to tell herself as she walked up to the front door of the Bennet residence. Of course, as it always did, Idgie's heart outweighed any logical decisions and she knocked on the door. An older woman had answered, a maid, she presumed.

As her lifelong friend walked down the hall in a light green taffeta dress, her brown curls falling carelessly across her face, Idgie knew she had made the right decision in stopping by. As Ruth opened the screen door and noticed who the guest was, a small smile crossed her lips. "Idgie, Idgie Threadgoode. It's been too long. You shoulda called or somethin' so I knew you were coming…the house isn't really prepared for guests at the moment, I-"

"Naw, it's alright, I wasn't intendin' on staying long…just wanted to see you was all. As you said, it's been a while. Sorry on surprising you like this." Ruth laughed. "Don't apologize, Idge, I'm glad you stopped by. I've missed you." The two women stood on the porch in a gentle silence for a few moments, taking in how the other had changed. Very rarely in her life did Idgie find herself nervous. But seeing Ruth after such a long time caused her to feel queasy and her palms to sweat. "I'm sorry I never called, and about how I acted when you left. I promise I never meant the things I said to you, I hope you can forgive me, I don't know what I would do if-if-." Ruth gently squeezed her hand. "Stop with your apologizing, that was so long ago, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're here."

Idgie nodded and after a few seconds, took the plunge and shared with Ruth what she really thought when Ruth left, so many years ago.

"When you left….despite what you mighta thought, I wasn't a kid. Well, I was, just not mentally, you know? The truth is, when you came into my room on that day, to try and talk to me, I was only acting out 'cause I knew I wouldn't survive if you left. I panicked." Ruth interjected: "Completely understandable, no one would want their best friend to leave, I know."

Idgie groaned, "No. Let me finish. When I spouted all those insults at you, I instantly regretted it. I never meant anything and actually what I really wanted to do was….." Idgie slowly lifted her lips to Ruth's and kissed her, savoring the ever-so-familiar sweet smell of her skin, and the softness of her lips. After a few blissful seconds, Ruth pulled back and turned away, trying to wrap her head around what Idgie had just done.

When she finally faced Idgie, tears were running down her face and she smiled sadly. It was then that Idgie saw the bruise on her left cheek. "You better go, Idge. Frank will be wonderin' where I am." Idgie gently touched the purplish-grey blotch and Ruth winced. "Did he do this to you?"

Ruth shook her head. "No, it was just a bad fall I had the other day, that's all." Idgie scowled. "I don't believe you. Oh, I'm gonna kill him! That bastard!" Idgie started up the stairs but Ruth swiftly grabbed her arm and held her in grip. "Please, Idgie. If you love me, don't start a scene. I can take care of myself." Ruth stared unblinkingly into her eyes. "If you love me, you'll leave." Idgie looked into the house and back at Ruth, and slowly backed away from the front door. "If he _ever_ touches you again, I'll find out, and I _will_ kill him. Idgie started towards her car but before her shined shoes touched the pavement, Ruth was in her arms, her fingers running frantically through Idgie's golden-brown waves, their lips meshing, frantic yet passionate. "You don't know….how much….I wanted to stay, and….how I long….to go with you now." Ruth whimpered, in between their forbidden kisses. Just before she thought she would die from suffocation, Ruth broke away, staring into Idgie's warm brown eyes. "I've always loved you, too, hun'." She added under her breath, "Oh how I wish I could have you right here, Jesus, Ms. Threadgoode." Idgie's face was still masked with concern but she grinned at Ruth's display of longing.

All of the sudden, a booming voice was heard from inside the house. "Ruth? Ruth? Who's here?" Ruth quickly tore herself away from Idgie. "I have to go. I'll see you, Idge."

Idgie nodded and got into her brother's Model T, revving up the engine and watching as her best friend entered the doorway of the house, but before turning around to look at Idgie one last time, before closing the door.

_I'm gonna come back for you, Ruth._ Idgie thought as she left the house that held her dear friend captive.


End file.
